The ConFilm Production Corporations of Roblox
The ConFilm Production Corporations of ROBLOX '('ConFilms or ConFilm Productions/Production Corporations) was a film company founded by KrisBush15, TheCapcomFreak, and CosimoValuta. The company was created after a giant merger of four other filming companies, and more continued to join after. Due to multiple issues pertaining to business and personal reasons, ConFilms was shut down on the March 24, 2013. Its subgroups were VCR Films, The Mafia Films, WOWs Roblox Studios, The Capcom Company, and the Olympus Pictures. History ConFilms was originally started by KrisBush15, after he had been given The Capcom Company and was unable to properly manage WRS and TCC at the same time. However, the idea was solidfied when KrisBush15 was given presidency to The Mafia Films. So to merge all these groups together for easier management, the groups were consolidated into one corporation, ConFilms. To ensure each group leader had enough power, DonCurrency and TheCapcomFreak were given co-ownership of the group and had YouTube Channel access for direct video uploading. The group originally comprised of TMF, TCC, WRS, and VCR. However, Olympus23 expressed interest in joining and OP was added to the roster. However, before finishing The Revolver, Olympus23 quit. After a fallout, TheCapcomFreak also left ConFilms. Also, when DonCurrency was hacked, CosimoValuta took the place of co-ownership. ConFilms eventually recieved complete distribution rights to the VCU Superhero Franchise under the instructions never to interfere with the projects without express approval from the owner of the VCU, CosimoValuta. Since then, the company first re-released Carlo County Outlaws, and soon after The Rise of Gary Bush. The Mike Hike Franchise with Vengeance was also reuploaded as a part of co-ownership of the films, with the exception of the Mike Hike Spinoffs. ConFilms was also is the distributer of the next trilogy of the Vortex Security Movies, starting with VS: Mission London. The companys three major owners split up, and dus Confilms was shutdown. Staff positions *Actresses/Actors *Builders *Special Designers *Producers *Directors *CEO: TheCapcomFreak *Vice President: CosimoValuta *The President: KrisBush15 Filmography *Carlo County Outlaws (TMF) *December 21, 2012: The End of ROBLOX (TMF) *The GodBuilder (TMF) *December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox (TMF) *The Rohemian Club (TMF) *Mike Hike I (TCC) *Mike Hike II: Ekim's Arise (TCC) *Mike Hike III: Unburnt (TCC) *Mike Hike IV: The Fire Knight Untouched (TCC) *Mike Hike V: The Final Chapter (TCC) *Mike Hike VI: Equal Match *Mike Hike VII: Darkness Rises *KrisBush15 Action Cop: The Movie (WRS) *The Voul of Gary Bush (WRS) *The Rise of Gary Bush (WRS) *The Revenger (VCR) *Destruct Fire (OP) Movies with no parenthesis with Company Abbreviations were completely made by ConFilms Shorts *The Killing Joke (TMF) *Why The Easter Bunny Never Visits Uganda (TMF) *The Headless Nightmare *Mike Hike: Epilogue Movies with no parenthesis with Company abbreviations were completely created by ConFilms. Upcoming Productions These films have been greenlighted and are awaiting pre-production: *Carlo County Outlaws II: The New War (TMF) *December 21, 2012: Robloxia Dystopia (TMF) *The GodBuilder remake (TMF) *The Story of The House (TMF) *-Vortex Security: Mission London- *Vortex Security: Evolution *Vortex Security: Final Round *The Men in Black *Valuta Cinematic Universe Films (VCU) Movies with no parenthesis with a Company abbreviation were to be made completely by ConFilms. Uncertain Projects *The Camp (TCC) *Seven Sages (TCC) *The WarBeast (TCC) *Days (TCC) *The Rohemian Grove (TMF) *Orbital Province: Blades of Glory (WRS) *The Kings Battle for F.E.A.R (WRS) External Links *Official Roblox Group *Official Website Category:Defunct Movie Companies